A thermal image transfer process comprises imagewise heating a heat-sensitive sheet containing a wax to transfer the wax from the heat-sensitive sheet to the image receiving sheet. Accordingly, the image receiving sheet generally comprises a support and an image receiving layer containing a substance which is miscible with the wax.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 62(1987)-162592 discloses a testing method for determining a miscibility of a substance with a wax. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 64(1989)-80586 discloses an image receiving sheet containing inorganic particles and binder. The transferred wax permeates the inorganic particles, and the particles retain the wax. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2(1990)-276685 discloses that a polyolefin resin has an affinity for the wax. Accordingly, an image receiving sheet containing the polyolefin resin as a binder of the image receiving layer forms a clear transferred image.